The Brittana Fanfiction Game
by imsecretlyawesome
Summary: How many brittana fanfictions can you find? Test your skills, test your Brittana heart while looking for some of the famous brittana fan fiction titles in a brittana fanfiction itself. Brittanaception. (Summary for the story: It's Santana and Brittany's eventful first double date that ends up revealing Santana's first big move on Brittany.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey sexy lady, there you are." Brittany spots Santana, wearing track pant, sweatshirt and her glasses, standing in front of their vanity table inside their room.

"I don't know why I always agree with you. Having our first double date with Berry and Quinn in our apartment is weird." Santana says, still facing the mirror.

"Cmon, they're just fools like us. And besides, you just don't want them to know how whipped you are for me." Brittany wraps around her arms to Santana's waist from behind.

"No. I'm not- I just- I'm just-"

"You got your tongue tied again right there, babe." Brittany teases.

"Not fair, when I see you, you're like a soul stealer, stealing my soul just by looking at me." Santana sighs while looking at her girlfriend through the mirror.

"Well, It's just 11 o'clock. We still have an hour and I'm thinking of doing something hot before we hit the showers." Brittany grins and steps away form Santana.

Santana smirks as she turns around to face her. "This is why I don't have the power to refuse you," she says and starts removing her sweatshirt and pants. She's about to remove her glasses too when Brittany stops her.

"No, don't! Leave your glasses on."

"But I look like a nerd."

"My hot nerd." Brittany grins as she removes her clothes too. She steps away again when she sees Santana trying to help her. When she took off her own shirt, she shakes her body to taunt her girlfriend more, "I know you wanna touch," wiggling her eyebrows.

"Tease." Santana rolls her eyes. She's about to close the light off their vanity table when Brittany stops her again.

"Leave the lights on too," she says as she hops on their bed already naked.

"You're very demanding this morning. I like it."

0

Brittany and Quinn are in the kitchen preparing their snacks for later. Quinn's cutting vegetable for Rachel's salad while Brittany's cutting ham for Santana's sandwich.

"I see you're getting better in the kitchen, Brittany." Quinn smiles.

"Well, I had so many practice in our apple cinnamon lessons with her abuela. When, I try to escape, they bring me back- no, they would drag me back in the kitchen."

Brittany chuckles and observes Quinn cut expertly through the vegetables.

"Now, I know why you're the knife thrower's daughter, Quinn." She says in amazement.

"My parents are lawyers, Britt." Quinn chuckles.

"Oh. Bummer. Your mom used to do those knife tricks when she cooks."

"She still does though. Both of you should visit her someday. She's been asking me a lot on how you guys are."

Brittany suddenly stops cutting and faces Quinn.

"Quinn, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Quinn answers, still focused on her vegetables and not sensing Brittany's sudden change of behavior.

"I found something from Santana that I think I'm not supposed to see yet," Brittany says with a soft voice.

Quinn stops from chopping. She places the knife on the table and turns to give her full attention to Brittany.

"Okay, Britt. I'm all ears."

0

"Does it ever rain in LA, San? There hasn't been any rain for months." Brittany says as she's looking outside their window in their bedroom. When she was preparing the food with Quinn, Santana was preparing their activities they will do for today.

When Santana got all the things they need from their room, they head to their living room when they hear Rachel singing nearby.

Santana groans, "I think you'll have that rain soon, Britt."

"_I left alone, I left the world I was running,_

_To be by your side I was dying, along by your side I was flying" _Rachel sings.

When Santana gets closer to the living, she automatically squints her eye as Rachel's voice becomes louder and louder to her ears. "What are you singing now, Berry?" she asks, feigning a very annoyed look.

"At Home by Crystal Fighters. My song of the week."

"I'm pretty sure it was '_alone_ by your side I was flying', Rachel." Quinn says from the couch.

"Quinn, please stop. Even you're right, I don't want to have an unending debate all night between you and the golden star diva."

"Oooh wait! I have a joke to tell you, guys. You know why flu is dangerously contagious?" Rachel speaks with excitement, ignoring what Santana just said.

"Why?" Brittany asks behind from Santana, going with Rachel's joke.

""Cause it's a bad influence. Get it? Bad in-FLU-ence!" Rachel laughs.

"She's not even drunk yet." Brittany whispers to Santana as they watch Rachel laughs at her own joke.

Santana sighs. "This is gonna be a long day."

0

So all four started their double date. And since it was Brittany's idea, she decided their date would be composed of four games that each person will choose to play.

Now, they're already halfway Quinn's game.

"How are you doing, B?" Santana asks the cute blonde girl on her right.

"I've never reached an answer, I'm only given clues, San. Not fair." Brittany pouts beside her.

"That's cause we're playing crossword puzzles, babe. It's supposed to be that way."

"Well I don't like Quinn's game."

"Neither do I."

Santana goes back on doing her own crossword puzzle when Brittany interrupts her.

"Santana." Brittany whispers.

"Yeah?"

"What's a synonym for brand that rhymes with tables?"

"Labels?" Santana shrugs.

"No talking! "Quinn yells across the room

Santana hear Brittany sighs beside her. "Sorry Britt, if only you could see what I see, you could see some of the answers. My crossword is half full already."

Santana hear Brittany sighing again. She can't let her girlfriend be sad so she quickly exchanged her crossword puzzle with Brittany while Quinn and Rachel are still engrossed with theirs.

Brittany was surprised with the sudden action but eventually grins, "I can see it now, San. Thank you."

0

"The workaholic, the recluse and the wild woman!" Brittany points at Santana, then Quinn then Rachel, all three sitting on the couch.

"San, you work to much and sometimes don't have time with me anymore, Quinn, you have to live your life outside school! And Rachel, I guess you are born that way so there's nothing I can do about it!" Brittany continues.

"Someone's angry." Rachel whispers from the couch.

"She's not yet angry, she's just a little pissed off. When the time comes where Brittany will get really angry, she will either set the world on fire or cut all the heads of Barbie dolls in the world." Santana says as all of them watch Brittany angrily stuffing food in her mouth from the coffee table.

Santana then stands up and walk across the living room. She places her hands Brittany's shoulders and soothingly massage it. "Britt, calm down," she whispers.

"I don't like playing games anymore." Brittany mumbles with all the chunks of sandwich in her mouth.

"Let's play your game now. Rachel's game sucks anyway."

"Broadway Charades is fun!" Rachel yells from the couch.

Santana ignores her and continues her attention to Brittany "Okay, babe?"

"Okay." Brittany finally nods.

0

"Oh. There's an accident in i-80 west." Quinn says to Santana while they watch both Brittany and Rachel preparing the next game.

"What's that got to do with us?" Santana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Strangely, I don't know why I said that either." Quinn replies and both return their attention to their girlfriends.

0

"I'm not calling for a second chance!"

"No. You're asking for your fourth fucking chance, Santana!" Quinn shots back.

"It's not my fault I can't get it right!"

"And whose fault is it?"

"Rachel!"

"What? Why me?"

"I'm sure you did something to make me suck at this game." Santana scoffs at her trying to get her left foot again to that stupid yellow circle.

"Santana! We're losing!" Rachel cries beneath her.

"Britt! Why did you have to pair me up with Rachel!" Santana cries from the ground too, while her body is still facing Rachel.

"My game. My rules. You and Rachel act as one body." Santana hears Brittany say behind her.

"You have to let go of the music box incident, Britt! I already threw that away!" Brittany can sense her desperation even she can only see Santana's back.

"You gave me that for our anniversary! You got it from an antique store that creeped me out for nights! And this is also for that Jenny incident." Brittany laughs as she spins the wheel again. She never expected that it would be this funny to see her girlfriend in this position with Berry.

"Who's Jenny?" Rachel asks beneath Santana's armpit.

"The girl next door from room 47. She keeps giving me coupons." Santana mumbled.

"Right foot, red. That means you, Santana." Quinn says beside Brittany. She's enjoying it too.

Santana groans as she struggles to place her foot to the red circle. It's just so hard when Berry's fat head keeps getting in the way. When she eventually steps forward, she still managed to hit Rachel's forehead. Both of them fell down together.

"I need a medic! Someone call the ambulance!" Rachel yells as she covers her forehead with her hands like it was bleeding.

Santana sighs and tries to pull away Rachel's hands, "Oh calm down Berry! It's just a freaking scratch!"

"You don't understand! I feel I'm majorly concussed now! "

"Oh please. You have been a long time ago!"

0

Quinn and Brittany sit on the couch as they watch Santana put some band aid to Rachel's forehead in the kitchen. They still have a perfect view of a rare situation.

"We're like the gaystraight alliance." Brittany says smiling, appreciating how her girlfriend helps Rachel.

"Without the straight part." Quinn noted.

"That was your fault Rachel. If you weren't short, we could have won!" They suddenly hear Santana's voice.

"You're just a few inches taller than me!"

"Maybe without the alliance part either." Quinn continues.

"Just gays." Brittany agrees and starts laughing.

"Just gays." Quinn laughs with her.

0

It's the last game for the day and Santana chose something she has experience with. That's why all of them are playing "LAPD Tales", her favorite video game that gives her action and suspense. And well, also a chance to shoot Berry over and over again.

"Quinn! You're taking the long way." Rachel shouts at the screen even if Quinn's just sitting on her right while Brittany on her left on the couch.

"What the hell! Brittany's not even doing anything and we're still losing, Rachel!"

"Count the stars on my patch Berry and Fabray. I'm in the general level. In this game, I rule. In this game, I'm freaking super." Santana says from the floor, sitting between Brittany's legs.

"Give her her moment, you guys. She's reliving her teenage dream again when she was still the one in control." Brittany says while holding her controller in one hand while the other is massaging Santana's head.

"Santana, why is my weapon just a screw driver!" Rachel yells again.

"Cause you're just the mechanic! You pathetic little monsters! Die!"

"And why do we have shadows in the color white? It doesn't make sense. It's just gives us more attention. It's so easy to spot us having white shadows in a dark arena!" Quinn complains again. Getting also pissed being shot by Santana repeatedly.

Just a few minutes later, the game ended and showed the score.

"2859 points! We won!" Brittany announces and leans down to Santana to give her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" Santana shouts at Rachel and Quinn, both still shocked with their 98 point score.

0

All of their games are now finished. It quite ended pretty well as each gained a victory in the end. Quinn won her crosswords. Rachel won in her charades. Brittany's team won in Twister while Santana's team won in her video game.

Everyone's happy. Santana and Brittany are on the floor. Santana's laying her head on Brittany's lap while the other two is sitting on the couch. All of them listening to some good ass music.

"So are you guys excited with your summer paradise in Brazil next week?" Quinn asks the couple.

"C'mon, five days with Brittany, alone? Of course. Anywhere with her are the only true paradises in this world." Brittany smiles down on Santana and tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't forget my friend, honey." Brittany reminds Santana.

"Oh yeah. Just me and you… and Daisies." Santana grumbled and frowned at the last part.

"Her name's Rose, San."

"I just don't get it! Why does she have to come with us?" Santana whines from her lap.

"She owns the house where we'll be staying. Of course occasionally, she will be with us." Brittany tries to explain this to her again.

"But I just wanna be alone with you. Just the two of us, under a southern sky."

Brittany suddenly stands up, leaving Santana startled.

"Dance with me." Brittany says down to her, offering her hand.

"Why?"

"I'll teach you to dance, Silly. Now, c'mon," wiggling her hand more to Santana.

"You don't need to, Britt. I'm never gonna learn. I'll never be half as good as you." Santana takes it anyway.

"When we dance, it will feel that it's just the two of us. I'll teach you forever if I have to." Brittany places her arms around Santana's neck.

"Even it takes us to dance in our graves?" Santana asks as she pulls Brittany closer.

"Of course, dancing zombies are romantic."

0

Everyone had finished their wines. This time, Brittany, Santana and Quinn are sitting on the couch while Rachel's standing in the middle of the living room, delivering her end-of-the-party speech.

"I remembered the moments we had the time of our life guys. Playing different games, having fun, shooting each other's head. Good times. Wonderful times. Oh Memories of yesterday." She sighs and takes another sip of her last glass of wine.

"It just happened an hour ago, hobbit."

Rachel ignores it and continues, "I have witness the greatness of Santana and Brittany's relationship. I have watched how they reached the light at the end of the tunnel. They have showed that love grows and never stops. They taught me happiness is from the things what money can't buy. I've been there all along in their push and pull relationship and all the mischances, stances and stolen glances. But despite all the odds, they had conquered. You guys can make the Dead Sea look like lake hope. And I love you guys and Barbra Streisand." Rachel starts crying and tries to sing a song nobody can understand.

Quinn quickly goes to Rachel.

"And there she blows." Santana announce from the couch.

"What did she just say?" Brittany asks beside her.

"I didn't get it either, Britt. I have no idea." Santana shakes her head as they both watch Rachel cry on the floor.

0

It was already past midnight. Rachel and Brittany are already sleeping on the couch. On the other hand, Quinn and Santana work together in the kitchen cleaning plates.

"Britt told me something earlier." Quinn asks from the sink as Santana places the new cleaned plates in the cabinet.

"Yeah? What about?"

"She told me she saw something about a summergold ring in your drawer."

"Solid gold ring." Santana corrects.

"Well, that makes more sense." Quinn chuckles.

"Dammit. I knew it! I knew she would find it when I asked her last week to get my phone inside my drawer." Santana says as she's leaning on the counter to wait for new clean dishes from Quinn.

"Why was your phone inside the drawer?"

"Well, it won't stop ringing when we were-"

"Forget it. I don't want to know."

Santana laughs and both return in their cleaning work. After a few minutes, Quinn breaks the silence.

"Rachel was too early huh." Quinn shakes her head, amused.

"She always has bad timing. She can still use the speech next time though but she has to rephrase some of it." Santana chuckles.

"So when will you do it?" Quinn closes the faucet and faces Santana.

Santana stops wiping the counter and looks at the direction to the living room. She smiles, appreciating that she can still see Brittany sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Next week."

"You can't wait that much longer huh." Quinn teases.

"I couldn't wait since the time she gave me her cherry lollipop when we were 6."

0

After they both finished cleaning, Quinn already brought Rachel to the guest room while Santana dragged Brittany's heavy body to their own room. After a few minutes, she already found herself lying beside Brittany with Brittany's head on her chest.

"Thank you for doing this for the first time, San. I'm really thankful that I had all my firsts with you." Brittany suddenly says sleepily.

"You're awake and you let me had a hard time dragging your fat body from the living room."

"I'm not fat." Brittany mumbles.

"But I had to admit, it was really fun though. And you don't have to thank me, Britt. I'm grateful I had my first times with you too and that will never change when we have another fifty first times in the future," Santana says, giving Brittany a kiss on her hair.

"That's a lot."

"Well, like it or not, it will happen sooner or later." Santana eyes briefly at her drawer across the room, "you just have to wait."

"We're perfect aren't we?." Brittany mumbles against her chest.

"Yeah, we are." Santana says as she closes her eyes too.

"Do you believe that fate laid a hand on us?" Brittany scoots closer to their hug.

"As true as the sky is blue, Britt. As true as the sky is blue."

0


	2. Answer

Answer:

59.

My basis of a well-known fan fiction is through the number of reviews. I considered a famous fanfic if it has more than 200 reviews. All of them have more than 200 reviews except two fanfics (one is a one shot but still well-known, the other one is on AO3 live journals). Out of all the 59, 58 can be seen in their dialogues. :)


End file.
